


Dinner for Three

by saebaeran



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saebaeran/pseuds/saebaeran
Summary: Miracle - a remarkable event or development that brings very welcome consequences.After years of trying, Jumin and you will finally have a miracle of your own. The question is, how will you tell him the pregnancy test shows two lines?





	Dinner for Three

_9:31am._

Contrary to your expectations, the clock hand hasn’t moved at all in the last 20 seconds. Contemplating the relativity of time, you quickly glance towards the white stick carefully positioned on an old piece of washcloth on the far side of the sink. Your breathing is quick, loud in your ears, as you focus on the place where a second line is supposed to appear.

_No. It will appear. This time there will be a second line._

You turn from the source of your worries to once again take a look at yourself in the mirror. Your unruly hair falls loosely down past your shoulders, framing your worried face, turning it into a modern-day masterpiece that could easily be called “Monday Mornings”. You don’t need to squint to see the darks circles that have started forming under your tired eyes and you wonder how many sleepless nights you have had already. Yet, the thought of having many more of those doesn’t fill your heart with regret or anger, but rather with anticipation and happiness.

_How many years have Jumin and I been trying already?_

The question comes uninvited into your mind, bringing a brief, but bitter smile onto your face. These things take time, of course, but lately that thought hasn’t been giving you the same reassurance it once did.

The drumming of your fingers is as relentless as it is loud. Each click of your nails on the marble basin echoes through the bathroom, reflecting the thudding in your chest. Another deep breath does nothing to calm you down, so you decide to give in to the impatient emotion in your heart. Fingers trembling, you turn the tap on. The water moves softly through your outstretched fingers, caressing your soft skin with its coolness. You try to focus on that feeling, even going as far as closing your eyes, but you’re soon snatched away from it by the impatience that has spread throughout your whole body.

_9:35am._

One more minute.

One more minute and the recommended waiting time will have passed.

One more minute until you know if your time to be a mother has finally come.

You feel your heart rate picking up, ringing in your ears. Fresh blood starts climbing up your neck and face, filling your pale cheeks with some color. Tap still on, you bend over the sink to splash some water on your face, the coolness bringing some much-needed, albeit very brief, clarity.

_9:36am._

Clenching your hands into fists, you take one last look at your reflection in the mirror. As if trying to encourage yourself, you nod, the simple motion prompting a small smile to appear on your face. Slowly, you move towards the other end of the sink. Your eyes wander around the room, gaze falling on everything but the pregnancy test. “Stage fright,” Zen would confidently say and you find yourself chuckling at the thought of your friend coming up with such a ridiculous explanation of your current situation.

Glancing up towards the ceiling, you let out a long sigh before lowering your head. You feel your throat tighten as your eyes widen at the sight in front of you, your vision getting blurred by the tears pricking your eyes. Knees weak, you’re quick to grab onto the edge of the sink counter before you fall to the ground.

_Two lines._

 

* * *

 

“You look marvelous today, my love. Is this dress new?” Jumin smiles as he sips wine, eyes on you.

He swirls the red liquid around before taking another sip, unintentionally prompting a wave of nausea to clutch your stomach. Whether it is because you’re nervous or because of your condition, you don’t know, but what you do know is that right now you’d rather focus on anything that is not food or drinks.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Juju.” You wink at him in an attempt to look as if everything is normal, but it comes off stiff and a bit exaggerated, earning you a raised brow from Jumin. Still, faint pink spreads across his cheeks as he gives you an amused smile.

“So, tell me, love. Why haven’t you touched your food or wine? If they’re not to your taste, I can-“

“No, no! It’s not like that,” you quickly interrupt him. “It’s that… I’ve been thinking about something. “

Propping his elbows on the table, he intertwines his fingers and lets his chin rest on them. His eyes are focused on you, the small smile on his face indicating that you have his full attention.

“I’ve been thinking of inviting someone over,” you continue.

“If you want my permission, you know you don’t need it, love. This place is as much yours as it is mine,” his smile widens and you feel your heart starting to race in your chest, competing with your quick, shallow breaths.

“Oh, no, no. That is not the case, Juju,” you stop, unsure exactly how to continue from there.

“Oh? Well, why don’t you tell me more about that guest, love? Do I know them?” He reaches for his glass to take another sip of wine, making you avert your gaze once again.

“You don’t know them… yet,” you continue, glancing up at him once you hear the sound of his glass being placed on the wooden table, “but I’m sure you’re gonna love them.”

“Is that so?” There’s a hint of genuine curiosity in his voice and you can’t help but let the joy you’ve been trying to suppress until now finally consume you.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it. But it will take some time for them to arrive,“ you pause for a second, the smile on your face widening. “Like, approximately nine months.”

“Nine mo-“

You watch as Jumin’s eyes widen at the realization. You can count on the fingers of one hand all the times he’s been at a loss for words, an event so rare that makes this day even more special than it already is.

“I’m pregnant, Jumin,“ you say while fighting back the tears of joy in your eyes. “I’m pregnant with our first child.”

He throws his napkin on the table, accidentally tipping over his glass of wine. The red liquid quickly soaks into the white tablecloth, making your stomach twist and turn once again.

With a relieved sigh, Jumin falls on his knees in front of you, hands moving up to cup your cheeks.

“Our first child…” The happiness etched on his face perfectly mirrors yours and you feel your repressed tears finally finding release, spilling down your cheeks in an endless stream of joy.

“We’re gonna be parents, Juju. We’re having a baby,” you say as you bury your fingers into the soft locks of his hair, your voice low, breaking under the weight of the overwhelming happiness in your heart.

His thumbs move in circles on the wet skin of your cheeks, his caresses soothing and comforting. You feel a soft nudge at the sides of your neck, prompting you to lower your head slightly, just enough for Jumin to plant a gentle, loving kiss on your lips. As he pulls away, he lets his forehead rest on yours and through teary eyes, you see a wet trail on both of his cheeks.

“Nothing could possibly make me happier, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I signed up for AO3's invitation list for new accounts, I knew this was gonna be the first piece of mine I'll post here. I wrote it for a good friend of mine on Tumblr and it has a special place in my heart. ^^  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you want to read more of my fanfictions, headcanons, and scenarios, be sure to check out my tumblr page - https://sae-bae-ran.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a great day, everyone! ^^
> 
> P.S. Mad respect to everyone on this platform who has figured out how to write summaries and tag their works properly. :D


End file.
